Quench:Reloaded
by Nova.Gem
Summary: If the thirst is potent enough, one must quench it. What if the thirst is too strong beyond compare? Will it drive him insane in search of a cause? Formerly titled "Blood Diamond". *Revamped* Vamp. AU. EdWin


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from the anime and manga.**

**SUMMARY: **If the thirst is potent enough, one must quench it. What if the thirst is too strong beyond compare? Will it drive him insane in search of a cause? Formerly named "Blood Diamond". Revamped. . EdWin

**WARNINGS:** This fanfiction is a vampire fic that is AU. This story may contain gore, strong sexual situations, strong sexual dialogue, BDSM, death, and violence.

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I originally posted this story under a different title called "Blood Diamond" around 2007. Then I deleted the fic from around 2010 or 2011. I've decided to revamp this fic because I've noticed that a lot of readers enjoyed this story. Now, it is under a different title. I'm just letting you all know now to avoid confusion later. I'm going to do some alterations in the plot also. I'm trying to extend it just a bit. I don't know how that's going to work out. I know this may not be the most "greatest fanfiction of all time" but I enjoyed writing it, nonetheless. I think that was one of the reasons I'm revamping the entire story. It's because I like it. :P

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Quench: Reloaded**

**I**

It was one of those unfulfilled nights for a young blond woman who went by the name of Winry Rockbell. She was sleeping alone in her bed. At times, it felt lonely without a body to keep her warm and satisfied. To solve her little problem, she would please herself. As she did so, she thought of a certain someone with blonde hair and golden eyes to make her fantasies more exciting. Eventually, she would drift off to sleep after she took care of herself.

While she was in a peaceful slumber, a cold hand gently stroked her cheek. That hand felt too familiar. It was made of metal. What she thought of as comforting will prove be the total opposite later on. Her eyes were closed while the hand kept touching her cheeks. She could not help but smile at the contact. Then, she opened her eyes. Once she did, sapphire blue met with the ever so familiar amber gold.

"Edward…?" She whispered. What was he doing in her room in the middle of the night? How did he manage get inside her bedroom? Her eyes lingered from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He was shirtless. The moonlight outlined the fine details of his slender muscular body. His blond hair was released from the tie and fell gorgeously upon his shoulders, his bangs slightly covering his eyes but they were still visible.

Winry sat up on her bed with her back against the headboard. She did not know whether to be excited or intimidated. Edward's facade was serious. It was as almost as if he was glaring at her. His look of anger quickly softened up. The sudden transition of moods was eerie. Intuitively, she realized that something was very different with him; she could not seem to place it though. It was him but… it was not _really_ him.

"Edward, I—"

"Shh~" Edward's metal finger pressed lightly on her soft pink lips.

Before she can respond to his action, his lips immediately pressed against hers. The kiss was soft but it left a burning tinge of desire as well. A faint tingling sensation was swirling inside her stomach, the tingle started to linger all over her body before it bloomed into a pleasurable appetite. Winry wanted more than just a kiss from him. She felt his tongue moving slowly into her mouth. The way he moved his tongue against hers felt so titillating. Her lips opened wider for him to have a deeper entrance. His skillful tongue softly caressed hers.

"Mmm~" She quietly moaned. His flesh hand slowly placed itself on her soft and tender breasts; he felt something poking through the silk material of her white nightgown. Her pink pretty nipples were erect, the stimulation from his touches made her body warm up. She was eagerly receptive to his advances. Edward did not waste time pulling down the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and her chest, exposing her round breasts.

He took light pink nubs of her breast between his fingers, gave them a firm pinch and watched her reaction.

Her back arched a bit because she enjoyed it, she urged him to try it again which he did, but this time a little bit harder. She wanted him to go further and take it to the next level. Her alluring moans gave him inspiration to continue.

The radiance of the moon beams peeked through her window and created small glowing effect on her ivory skin. Edward found this vision quite divine. "I love it when you're in the light." His mouth covered her breasts before sucking on them gently; both of them received equal amounts of loving attention. Everything about her seemed appealing to him. He wanted more of her as well and he was going to give _it_ to her good.

Her back arched once again, thrusting herself in his mouth. Afterwards, she felt a cold draft when his lips left her for a moment. Oh, how she loved when he used his mouth on her. His lips trailed slowly down her body before stopping at her lower stomach. Edward looked up at her. Winry returned his gaze with hazy eyes. "Keep going. Don't stop…_please_…" The girl quivered when his tongue trailed down from her lower abdomen and towards her warmth.

His hand slid underneath her nightgown, and felt her wet skin without any hesitation. Immediately her body started to feel warmer, almost to the level of being hot. He felt her release already and he hasn't even begun to make contact with her. Two flesh fingers of his slowly grazed lips that enveloped her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She hissed between her teeth when she felt his cold metal fingers play with her clit after. Nervousness turned to relief when his lips met hers in a comforting kiss. Then he took the opportunity to slide his flesh fingers into her throbbing opening. Edward moved his fingers inside of her warmth slowly. His thumb of that same hand was able to caress her aching clit.

"Ooooh~!" The blonde girl moaned and licked her lips. "Oh…mmm…yes…right there…" She had a grip on his wrist. Winry writhed as he continued with his pleasurable onslaught. Everything started to build up within her, feeling a pool of pleasure waiting to burst.

When took his fingers out, they were coated with her juices. He stuck them in his mouth and licked them clean, savoring the taste. Edward looked at his blonde lover and she was flushed as ever, her body trembling."Mmm…You like that?" He cooed softly, his whispers echoed off the walls. She just nodded slowly, breathless from the feeling of her second climax.

"You taste so good." Edward groaned as he felt his cock rose. He lowered his head to her opening once more. His tongue flickered over her hard clit. Winry drew in a sharp breath as she dug her hands in his hair. Edward became lightheaded from the sweet scent of arousal that was coming from her; it was so overwhelming. He parted her legs further so he can delve his tongue deeper in her, tasting her temperature.

Winry was about to cum for the third time until she felt him move away from her. Sexual frustration took over her; she was tired of the teasing. She pulled the fallen silk material of her nightgown which was bundled around her waist over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Her nude form made his erection even more painfully hard. His fingers traced along each and every inch of her feminine shape, including her breasts, stomach and thighs.

It did not take Edward too long to remove his black leather pants. There his manhood stood proudly. His hand quickly caressed himself. Small drops of pre-cum dripped out of the slit. He was well endowed; Winry could see that very well. He gripped it and slid himself into her slowly. With the help of her being moist, it was much easier.

She shuddered the first time she felt him inside of her, her spine tinged and her toes curled. He felt her inner walls clamp around him and it was such an exhilarating thing to experience, so much so that his cock started to pulsate. Next, he slowly moved his hips up and down, increasing the speed then slowing himself again to make it last.

Both of their bodies throbbed on the anticipation of their climax. Edward slowed down the pace a bit. This was the opportunity for him to take her.

Moans and helpless groans could be heard throughout the entire room. The level of their passionate encounter was at their peak. He suddenly found the nerve to take it slow for a second before pulling himself out.

Winry was disappointed when he left her. She wanted to feel him inside of her again. He can hear the desperate plea that she was giving out; she did not have to say a word because he knew already. Those golden amber eyes of his were clouded with blinding lust for this girl; he was going to give her everything that he had. Edward slowly reentered her; his hands clutched onto her inner thighs and pried them widely apart.

He slowly thrusts himself in and out of her repeatedly; his shaft rubbed her inner walls creating a delightful friction. Her hips and her lower body started to twitch in response. She thought this feeling never end; she was in an eternal bliss. Edward felt the same as well. As her moans turned into quiet and heavy huffs, his head lowered to her lips and kissed her again, and then he licked gently down the side of her neck giving it a light peck against her skin. He can feel her shudder underneath him

"Oh Ed…" Winry groaned. She could barely keep up with his quickening rhythm.

"Shh…" He gave her a kiss underneath her chin. His lips

"You… **-kiss- **…are… **-kiss- **…so beautiful." He claimed in a gentle soothing voice. Her hands smoothly ran up and down the sway of his strong back. Both of their sweaty bodies and fluids to intertwined with each other creating an intoxicating sexual scent.

"My love…I want you to feel what I feel…," He said as he licked her over her lips

"I want you to be mine for all eternity."

"Yes…" She trembled in excitement.

"I need you come _with_ me and come _for_ me." He groaned out in sheer ecstasy, he bared his sharp fangs and slowly pierced the soft skin on the side of her neck.

"**SUBMIT YOURSELF TO ME!****"** He hissed in an animalistic tone.

Winry's eyes widened from the excruciating pain of his sharp fangs sinking into her skin. She was too tired to scream so she held onto him. His hands held her cheeks softly while he drank the warm red blood from her. She let out quiet whimpers as he feasted off of her blood, hoping he would stop. He can feel the metallic taste of her blood run down his throat. It was so delicious, her moans, he whimpers, everything. He could not contain himself any longer; he soon released himself inside of her, their fluids mixing with each other.

Edward slowly eased his fangs out of Winry's tender porcelain flesh. The poor blonde beauty was left moaning in pain. Everything in her world slowly engulfed itself into a cloudy darkness before it faded into black entirely. He held her down by the arms and watched her fall into unconsciousness. A wicked smile crept on his face. His lips gently brushed along the skin her freshly wounded neck.

His soft haunting chuckle filled the air. His golden eyes glinted with such dark malice. "What it as good for you, as it was for me?" With that said, he licked his lips to out of satisfaction.

* * *

**ENDING NOTE:** That is all for now. I've already completed the _**entire**_ story. The story originally contains 10+ chapters. However, as I said before, I'm doing an alteration so the story may have less _**OR**_ more than 10+ chapters. Also, I'm in the process of updating my other FMA fic called, "DutySlip."


End file.
